Cursed Truths
by ein-ein
Summary: PG13 just in case, has the "F" word once. A demon disruptes the party, placing a curse apon Yukina, she is expected to die. Will Hiei finally tell her the truth? R&R!(no pairings) READ THE DAMN STORY!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (twitch)  
  
Okay.... well for a while now I've been wanting to do a fic about Hiei and Yukina, and well here I am. The original fic was to be a one-shot using this summery: Yukina is cursed, and gets very sick. Only getting worse no matter what, she is expected to die. Hiei finally decides to tell her the truth. _Well_, I have that plot, but it defiantly no longer a ones-shot (I know, I know, Yukina and Hiei fics are just a _tad_ over done. But oh well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hiei's POV  
  
"Her condition is only getting worse." said Kurama  
  
"I no. What are we going to do? No medicine you create is helping." said Botan  
  
Only two weeks ago, we came across a terrible foe. A dark physic, expert in cures and black magic. It was Keiko's birthday, so everyone was invited to a party at Yusuke's house. Somehow, Kurama had convinced me to join them.  
  
It was a surprise party so Botan, Shizuru and Yukina had taken Keiko out for the day. I overheard Kurama and Botan saying how she would take her to a diner for lunch and then to a salon, to convince her that it would be her gift.  
  
At around five o'clock we were all supposed to hide within the living room. Hearing a key fiddle with the lock, we heard Yusuke whisper, "Okay she's coming! Everybody be quiet!"  
  
Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina walked through the door, and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" I, not trying to be_ too_ enthusiastic, unlike Yusuke, who simply had to almost knock her over while trying to get her to cooperate in the birthday kiss tradition. When it was his birthday I'd have to remember this and proceed with the one punch per year tradition.  
  
She walked further into the room and shouted, "Oh my! This is so wonderful! Thank you so much!" Everyone soon surrounded Keiko and wished her a happy birthday.  
  
After dinner of sushi and ramen everyone was very fun and quite full. But still no one could resist some a home made vanilla cake. They had all settled themselves into the living room and started talking. Nothing of importance though, the simple everyday things that would relax you something as simple as the weather, a TV show, or local sports team.  
  
Around nine o'clock everyone was completely wiped out and almost decided to leave. There was a large flash of light that made everyones head turn. Thinking it was nothing they were all about to resumed to their conversation until there was a large crash and a new hole in one wall.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" shouted Yusuke  
  
Kurama had shouted for all of the girls to leave the room but they wouldn't budge. We waited for the smoke from the blast to clear, and when it did I saw a tall figure. It walked closer towards us allowing us a better look. It was a man, well sort of. It was a demon, it's ears pointed at the end incredibly sharp claws at the end of each finger.  
  
"Who are you and state your business!" shouted Kurama  
  
"My name is not important, for you shall all be dieing soon. I'm here to kill the famous Spirit Detective and everyone he knows." he said. Right afterwards he began muttering something in another language that no one was able to understand. He then faced his hand towards a chair in a far corner of the room. His chant began louder and we noticed who his curse was directed at. Behind the chair was my sister, Yukina.  
  
"ROSE WHIP!" yelled Kurama as he pulled a red roe from his hair and it formed into a large whip covered in thorns. While he was distracted with cursing Yukina, now screaming in agony, Kurama has swung his whip straight through the strange opponent slicing him down one side. He wobbled for a moment and then fell, face first into the floor, a once beige carpet, now a deep crimson. Although it was too late. Yukina had stopped screaming but had fallen straight to the ground and appeared to be unconscious.  
  
"Jeez Kurama! Couldn't ya be more clean about it!" said Yusuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pretty short........ but thats the best cliffy I could come up with. I already have the second chapter written but I'm not posting till I get a buncha reviews,((:-p)) so be a good little person, and right a damn review.   
  
Ja ne

Oh wait, I need to thank Sillyningengirl who was the one who came up with the title. (None of my "friends" would help, (coughSARAHcough) Well atleast Darshana did help with titles, but she was busy while helping, so didn't get far. Vote which one is best:

Stab at the truth

Oppotunity for Truth

Cursed Truths (Which is what it is right now)


	2. Chapter II

(sigh)  
  
Well I got 6 reviews but I was hoping to get mote before I posted this chapter.... oh well... Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho... blah blah blah blah blah......... (twitch)  
  
I still(and probably always will)hate Mukuro!!!!   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
We all rushed over to Yukina's side to see if the was alright. She didn't show any sign of injury at all, aside from her unconscious state. Her face broke out in a cold sweat and she stirred slightly. She tightened her fist as if she were experiencing pain.  
  
'Could she be suffering from her inside?' I thought.  
  
Kurama lifted her up from the floor and began walking up the stairs. Kuwabara ran right behind Kurama and kept yelling, "OH NO! MY LOVE! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?"  
  
Walking into one of the rooms, Kurama had placed her on a bed. Everyone just stared at her with glazed eyes. Kurama and Botan had kneeled next to the bed and tried to figure out exactly what was wrong with her. They knew it was some kind of curse, but what the curse they had no idea.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"It's been a week Kurama!! She isn't showing any sign of recovery!!" cried Botan.  
  
"There is something inside of her. Something causing her body to break down. I've never seen anything quite like this before." said Kurama  
  
"Well you have to do something!" said Botan  
  
"I'm trying. I've tried making different types of medicine but nothing helps." said Kurama.  
  
"Alright. Is there anything I can do?" said Botan  
  
"At the moment, all you can do is keep a close watch on her." said Kurama "How is Kuwabara?" asked Botan  
  
"Well.... as you can see, he's been running around the house and hasen't stopped. He won't be quiet even for a minute, honestly, he's giving me a headache." said Kurama  
  
"Oh dear..... OK... so, how is Hiei about all this?" said Botan  
  
"I don't know exactly. I've tried talking to him on many occasions but he isn't responding to me at all."  
  
"I hope he'll be alright....."  
  
Unaware of my presence at the top of the stairs listening, they continued on with their conversation. I, not being able to take much more of this, walked down the stairs and through the kitchen, acting as if I'd heard nothing. Kurama gave me a worried look as I walked by, but said nothing.  
  
I walked out the front door, I found a tree on the other side of the lawn. I jumped up into and wanting to drift off, I found myself wide awake and many thoughts rushing through my mind. However, my "concentration" was broken by Kurama's voice.  
  
"Hiei. Come down."  
  
"Hn. What for?" I said  
  
"I need to talk to you" said Kurama  
  
Not wanting to argue at the moment, I hopped down from the tree branch. We walked over to one side of the house and Kurama's eyes showed much seriousness in what he was thinking.  
  
"Listen to me Hiei, don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Hn. I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't do anything stupid like, running off and not coming back.... or killing yourself."  
  
'How do I respond to that?' I thought. Kurama could tell very easily that I was thinking about what I had just said.  
  
"I'm serious, Hiei. Promise me, at least for Yukina's sake."  
  
"Fine." I said  
  
"Hiei. I want to hear you say you promise."  
  
'Baka kitsune.... knows I can't go back on my word....'I thought. "Promise."  
  
"OK. Lets go inside, Keiko has made lunch."  
  
Well that was really short but I don't know what else to write right now.  
  
Why I am incapable of writing a long chapter is beyond me.... (sigh)  
  
REVIEW DARN YOU!!!!   
  
Ja ne!!! 


	3. A sign of hope? Not even close

IM BAAAAACCCCK! ... finally... errrr... been too lazy... sigh no! not laziness... writers block! thats a perfect excuse and im sticking with it... anyways... on with the story I guess...

* * *

**)+TWO DAYS LATER+(**

"KURAMA! COME QUICK! " yelled Botan from the top of the stairs

Kurama quickly rushed up the stairs, "What is it Botan? Has something happen to Yukina?"

"Yes! She woke up! Finally!"

"What!"

"I'm serious! Come quick! See for yourself!"

Botan and Kurama ran to the room quickly. Kurama saw Yukina lying awake in her bed. Even from across the room it was easy to tell she hadn't recovered much at all. But she was _awake_. Finally.

"Yukina! Try not too move too much. How are you feeling!" asked Kurama anxiously

"... Fine at the moment I suppose." Yukina said softly

Kuwabara had heard the yelling across the house and came straight upstairs. "YUKINA! MY LOVE!"

Kurama and Botan let Kuwabara talk to Yukina alone by moving into the hall. "It doesn't make much sense at all... She wasn't improving at all.. In fact she was getting worse. But why would she wake up now? Not to say it isn't a good thing... but it just doesn't add up right" Kurama whispered to Botan

"Yeah I know what you mean. But if we want to keep her alive we might want to get that idiot off of her. He won't let go." Botan said, giggling some.

"Right..."

The two of them went back into the room, disrupting Kuwabara's happy time. "Yukina. I'm so glad that your up. But do you mind if we do a quick check up?"

"Not at all"

Kurama went through all the procedures he'd taken the past times. Nothing out of the ordinary. "...what!" Kurama shouted. Not wanting to share the news with Yukina just yet, pulled Botan over to the side. "The condition has not only, not gotten better, it's gotten even _worse_"

xx

I stand outside the door listening as best I can. Whats going on in there! _Yukina is awake_. i I know that much. But did he say what I think he just did? _Shes getting worse._

xx

"Botan. Listen to me." Kurama whispered. "She isn't going to last much longer. It pains me to say she may only live till tomorrow. Only the greatest miracles could do something. But we can't do that, can we?"

"... what...?" Botan said quietly. She was horrified by the news. To think, one of her good friends would be dead by tomorrow. _What a haunting thought._

xx

_'WHAT!'_ She'll be dead by tomorrow! What... what should I do..? What _can_ I do...?

_She'll be dead..._

_by tomorrow..._

'What am I going to do?'

xx

"Kuwabara... would you please get the others... I have some news" said Kurama

Kuwabara nodded, knowing this couldn't be good. He left the room. But of course the fire apparition was no longer standing outside the door. "Urameshi... Keiko.. Koenma.. Hiei, Kurama asked that we all come up here for a moment" They came up the stairs - somewhat confused. "What's the matter Kuwabara, not your usually annoying self today?" Yusuke said and laughed "Uh. Yeah Urameshi."

Everyone gathered around the bed, not leaving the now awake Yukina alone for a second. Ahem. Kurama cleared his throat - trying to get their attention. "Okay well.. - wait a second. Where's Hiei?"

"Hm.. I guess shrimpy never came up" said Kuwabara

"Well.. yes.. As much as I hate to say it, it might be better if he doesn't hear this just yet. A little later on would be better." Kurama paused for a moment and then continued on to the news "Well... I have some alarming news on Yukina's situation, she-

"She's going to get better!" Keiko interrupted anxiously

"Well.. actually no. Y'see, the truth is her condition is getting worse... and into the critical stage."

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted

"Yusuke..." Keiko said softly. She clutched onto his shirt, about to break into tears. But not alone. The whole room began to tear up. Except Yukina that is. She just seemed to be in shock.

"Kurama... so how bad is this critical state?" she asked

Kurama didn't answer right away. He just looked at his shoes trying to find the right words.

"Kurama.. it's alright. You can tell me."

"... another day... at most..."

That was the breaking point.

The whole room collapsed.

"...Excuse me.." said Kurama as he hastily left the room. He needed to find Hiei. Now. But he wasn't having any luck. Hiei didn't seem to be anywhere in the house, or outside for that matter. He checked every tree and even the rooftop. No Hiei. Thoughts began to run through Kurama's head. _'He didn't do it did he? ... He did not do exactly what I told him not to do... did he? ... He couldn't have!'_ These thoughts echoed in his head as he ran as fast as he could frantically looking for Hiei. Kurama started to become tired. He slowed down until he was finally walking - trying to catch his breath.

xx

I haven't stopped running. I heard it.. I heard her fate.. and I couldn't do anything... except run. If I could get away.. I might be able to keep the promise to Kurama. Or at least the part were I stayed safe. But I did run away.. I ran fast and I ran hard. And I don't plan on stopping until I collapse. Which might very well happen soon. My legs are beginning to ache. I can hold out a little while longer... but if I fall soon... Kurama might catch up. I don't want that. I _know_ Kurama would be running after me right now. There was no other way.

_Just keep running_

xx

Kurama only thought he could turn. around. He thought that he needed to. If Hieidoesn't want to be found - he isn't going to be. But he knew better. He knew he had to keep searching. Hiei isn't generally a very reckless person... but this went beyond his normal state of mind... breaking all limits. _' I can only hope he is alright'_

xx

_'Dammit... I'm getting light headed... I can't go much farther... maybe I should slow down some... No! I can't... I can't stop... I can't...' _"I just - uuhhn" Hiei fell to the floor - now totally unconscious - in the middle of no where.

* * *

Wow. It's literally been months since I've updated anything... IM SO SORRY! But anyways. towards the beginning of this chapter I thought it was going to be the last one... but as you can see, but the end that clearly changed. So Ill probably have just one more chapter... hopefully soon... Knowing me it will be pretty short and take me two months. sigh

Just comment. (:


End file.
